


Last words from Tinseltown

by Karina



Category: Swimming with Sharks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short monologue from Dawn's POV about Buddy and Guy. Swimming with Sharks slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last words from Tinseltown

  


Sometimes the ones who you don't suspect to turn out to be something, turn out to be exactly that something. When you're in Hollywood, anything goes. Such is the case of Hollywood producer Buddy Ackerman. Surely, he talks about those bimbos like no tomorrow. He uses his assistants to help get him hooked up with those bimbos, or shall I say, bitches.

Sounds like the typical sex-starved womaniser, right? But Buddy was different; literally. I don't know how to explain it very well, but he seemed to treat Guy differently than any of his other employees. Of course, he screamed at him all the time, but Guy never seemed to want to leave the position. He literally was using liberal amounts of ass-kissing in his position. I don't blame Guy for wanting a Hollywood career, but he really shouldn't have to do all that. Yet, it seems that Guy seems to like Buddy and even wants to be like him.

I really don't want him to emulate Buddy, but nothing can stop him, I guess. Maybe they could be Hollywood's first gay producer duo. Whoops, did I say gay? Yes I did indeed say that. You might not believe me when I say that Buddy is gay, due to his womanising image. But here in Tinseltown, the rumours are circulating, and I have heard suspicious noises coming from Buddy's office. Those noises weren't the high pitched moans of a woman; it was clearly Guy's voice.

I should have known when I saw that stain on Guy's shirt when I was doing the laundry with him. He said that it was a 'bagel stain', but I knew that it wasn't the case. Buddy can indeed have a bad temper, yet I just can't see him throwing a bagel at Guy.

I should have known that it was Guy's jealousy about me that drove him mad to the point of torturing Buddy. Hell, he probably got turned on by some sadomasochistic urge within him to torture Buddy in that way. He thought I was fucking Buddy, which I was not, and got jealous like some spiteful bitch. I can be a bitch at times, yet Buddy and Guy both can be bitches. They can be bastards, but even more so, they can be bitches. I guess Buddy found his perfect match in Guy.

Whereas Buddy had to be tortured because Guy couldn't decide what he wanted, I had to pay the ultimate price, because Guy and Buddy loved each other. Such is the tale of a relatively unknown female producer, who fucked her way in the movie business, only to lose out to two closeted men who wanted to fuck each other. 

 

** _   
_ **

 


End file.
